Te escribo esta pequeña carta
by sayori sakura
Summary: Yami le escribe a Yugi una pequeña carta expresando lo que siente, y agradeciendo su amistad en los peores y mejores momentos.


_**Te escribo esta pequeña carta**_

Te escribo estas sencillas palabras para expresarte lo que siento, Yugi, jamas olvides que te quiero y estaré en tu vida, seré la huella que jamas puedas olvidar, tu sombra, tu mano, tu fuerza, tus lagrimas y tu risa.

Estaba solo y confundido, no tenia a nadie ni siquiera mi amiga la soledad me hablaba ahora... Me ahogue en un mar de lagrimas profundizado por el dolor de aquellos que me dieron la espalda, **_HIPOCRESIA_** era la palabra que rondaba en mi mente. Tanta pena, tanta soledad, tanta angustia y rechazo por los demás me hicieron débil ante cualquier circunstancia, no contaba con nadie, ni siquiera conmigo mismo, porque no tenia con quien hablar...

Un día llegaste tú y la sonrisa en tus labios despertó en mi la vida, que hace ya tanto tiempo había perdido, las guerras perdidas, las lagrimas sin consuelo todo eso te lo llevaste con tu hermosa sonrisa, tu me brindaste tu hombro en el momento que mas lo necesitaba ahí deposite mi cabeza delicadamente y mis lagrimas cayeron en tu vestimenta, te pedí disculpas, pero en vez de la respuesta que yo esperaba rodeaste tus manos sobre mi espalda, me escuchaste y me distes las fuerzas que con el tiempo se fueron marchitando, distes un poco de luz a aquello que estaba muerto y consumido en dolor... No contaba ya con nadie, pero eras la única persona que me brindo un poco de su tiempo, aun cuando no lo tenias, cuando no se te hacia posible escucharme lo hiciste, porque la verdadera amistad esta dispuesta a sacrificar algo que necesita, por alguien que quiere.

Sabia que contaba ahora con alguien, y que mi vida se estaba renovando gracias a la magia de la amistad; sinceramente jamas comprendí esa palabra, podía sentir afecto por los que estaban conmigo, pero al ver que me distes tu hombro y me acompañaste cuando todo el mundo se negaba a estar conmigo por sus ocupaciones y tu al mismo tiempo igual, preferiste darme unos minutos no importaba la hora, el medio de comunicación, el tiempo, ni el espacio, _**EL PUNTO ES QUE LO HICISTE**_, y nadie hizo eso por mi antes, por eso te brindo mi corazón, mi amistad eterna, y mi confianza. Cuando necesites de alguien y no tengas fuerzas, cuando intenten marchitar tu corazón, recuerda yo soy tu luz, soy tus mismos ojos que te harán ver la verdad, soy tu sonrisa y te diré dos palabras: Te Amo.

La verdadera amistad es un amor sin comparación, que no se une al cuerpo sino al alma, que comparte con ella los sentimientos mas hermosos entre dos personas, rodeando luz en su interior.

Se que estarás conmigo en los mejores y peores momentos, acompañandome y aunque a veces nos distancie la vida tu corazón estará enlazado al mío, así nunca nos separaremos, porque la gente puede estar unida al cuerpo pero la amistad por un lazo mas fuerte y es el alma.

Nunca olvides que a donde quieras que vayas yo seré tu guía.

Porque esto que has echo por mi nadie lo podrá superar.

**_Cuando no tenga a quien acudir_**

**_y el recuerdo resucite en mi_**

**_las penas imborrables_**

**_de mi vivir_**

**_se que contare contigo_**

**_mi apreciado amigo_**

**_y no estaré solo_**

**_en la oscura noche_**

**_Cuando no tenga ganas de vivir_**

**_y el suicidio me agobie_**

**_y las fuerzas se me acaben_**

**_cuando no tenga en quien confiar_**

**_y mi propia sombra me haga mal_**

**_se que contare contigo_**

**_Mi fiel amigo._**

**_Cuando mi vida pierda su sentido_**

**_y en mis ojos el llanto ampare_**

**_y mis manos temblando anden_**

**_cuando alguien me hiera_**

**_se que a mi lado_**

**_me acompañara_**

**_mi verdadero amigo._**

**_"Algunos creen que para ser amigos basta con querer, como si para estar sano bastara con desear la salud."_**

**

* * *

**

**Sayori Sakura**Esta pequeña carta va dedicada principalmente a Darlenska, cuando ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir con mi novio y no encontraba respuesta ni salida alguna, ella estuvo conmigo brindandome su apoyo y aunque la vida me arrebatara mi sonrisa ella hizo que siguiera confiando en mi, dandonme asi las fuerzas para seguir con mi amado novio, y es que a ella le debo mucho... Pero entendi lo que era la amistad cuando hoy vinistes a mi llorando a contarme tu sufrimiento y en mi hombro llorastes, y despues depositastes en mis mejillas tus labios diciendome que me querias, entonces me di cuenta de lo que era la verdadera amistad, por mucho tiempo busque su significado, y ahora me doy cuenta que cuentas conmigo para siempre. Tambien va dedicado a mi amiga Pia y Cynthia, aunque un dia Cynthia me pregunto si estaba enojada con ella, yo le respondi que a esta altura de la vida no se si era enojo o tristeza, despues me dijo que si la queria menos lo entendia, y yo le dije, no porque me fallastes una vez te voy a dejar de querer al contrario el dolor me hace dar cuenta de cuanto te quería.

También va dedicado a mis amigas Tania, Nadia y Ali, que las quiero mucho! y en realidad han formado en mi un lazo irrompible las quiero mucho mis queridas hermanas que Dios me las bendiga hoy y siempre.

Queria hacer un nuevo fic, pero para eso debía dedicarles esto a mis amigas para seguir con mis proyectos.


End file.
